We're family, remeber?
by filthysmile
Summary: Claire thought that maybe her decision would be easier if they weren’t related, maybe family meant she was bound to that person, or at least she was bound to be loyal, but the fact was that really it was harder with him being the love of her life. PAIRE


**A/N _soo this is pretty much my first paire story so far, and it was written for the 'family values' challenge at PAIRECHALLENGE on livejournal, i would be greatful if you would review (hint hint) and please go vote, link is on my profile!_**

**Challenge: **Family Values  
**Title: **"We're Family, Remember?"  
**Character/Pairing:** Peter/Claire.  
**Rating:** PG-13.  
**Summary:**Claire thought that maybe her decision would be easier if they weren't related, maybe family meant she was bound to that person, or at least she was bound to be loyal, but the fact was that really it was harder with him being the love of her life

**Disclaimer:** Hi, not mine, thanks.

**Authors note: **I kind of set it as if it all happened in the the s1 future, but after the events of season, also this is my first paire fic so please be nice :)

_**"We're Family, Remeber?"  
**_  
Claire Bennet sat still at the Las Vegas Casino bar. The smell of smoke, and alcohol hung low above her head, and she paid no attention to all the curious stares that she received from passers by. She had probably looked like an outsider, her tight leather pants showed off her perfect legs and her leather jacket made people around her aware of what she was capable of, maybe her brown hair didn't help either. Her sad green eyes were glassy, and yet she refused to cry, signalling the bartender to get her another whiskey. Her big eyes travelled around the room, and yet all she saw was a blur of colours, that meant nothing to her. She had no doubt that the people that hung around were not good. Certainly not "heroes" and she was sure that the farthest thing on their mind was destiny.

She thoughts of whether there were good people in the building, or people that mattered. Whether they had her problems - or if they actually had problems, but she was sure the liquor in their minds drowned all of them out. She doubted anyone was as messed up as she was. Being lied to all her life was not becoming fun, and the web that the company weaves is just a tangled mess of lies and betrayal. Some family business, she thought dryly, gulping down her drink.

Her thoughts did land on one particular member of her little "family".

Peter Petrelli.

It was a wonder he still hadn't found her, with his recovered abilities she was sure he was trying to think of where she would go, only for some odd reason he hadn't come. Maybe he didn't know her as well as she had thought.

She guessed he was tired of being the hero to, becoming a terrorist and all, but still, he was the only one with comforting words, and he had never been known to give up on her. That was the real reason for her state, not because it had been 5 years since everyone died, and not because she was a company bitch too now, but because she was ordered to kill one person in the world that still had some love for her, the only person that she allowed herself to trust, if only a little bit. She knew as well as any other person that he was her only family left- even if she wished they weren't related.

Peter Petrelli was the only guy she ever loved, and he was fucking related to her!

So she ordered another drink and let herself smoke a cigarette, just because her life seemed to be falling apart right about now.

That was the real trouble with heroes; they just pop in and out of your life. It hurt just thinking about him, it hurt her insides, and it was the only pain she could feel, but boy was it real. Funny how a simple young girl couldn't feel anything, but she could feel him, she could feel him breaking her heart into tiny millions of pieces, and worst of all, her hero wasn't even aware of it- or maybe he knew she was meant to kill him.

Claire thought that maybe her decision would be easier if they weren't related, maybe family meant she was bound to that person, or at least she was bound to be loyal, but the fact was that really it was harder with him being the love of her life, just as she thought this Peter popped up into the empty stool beside her.

"You're getting quite good at that" She said quietly, her voice just above a whisper. In truth Claire tried not to think anything inappropriate, like the fact that she thought he looked like a Greek god.

"Greek God huh? Never took you for a mythologist, Claire, I guess things change."

"Fuck You" She thought.

"You wish," he said steadily, as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

"Life doesn't get better" Claire said, and thought: "you lied" at the same time.

"What?" His scarred face looked confused, and it made her eyes soften a little though she did take another drag of her cigarette, offering him one.

"After high school- life doesn't get better." She replied, as he took one out of the packet, and lit it with his finger.

Her heart began to ache. Her mothers power- he was using her mothers power.

Silence.

"You can't kill me you know." Peter said, deadly serious.

"Who told you that I would?" Claire breathed, as the bartender gave her another drink.

"You just thought about it," He replied, somewhat annoyed.

"We're family remember?"

She turned around, placed a kiss on his cheek and left the bar.


End file.
